


Traditions 2017

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Chrstmas apparel, Lingerie, M/M, Ugly Christmas Apparel Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: John and Sherlock's Christmas tradition





	Traditions 2017

John and Sherlock have a Christmas tradition that they started on their first Christmas as lovers. They would each find some ugly Christmas themed apparel, keeping it secret from the other until Christmas eve when they would met in front of the fireplace to share their finds and celebrate their love.  

Christmas eve 2017 had both men jittering with excitement. Each was convinced they had outdone the other like never before. At the appointed meeting time, Sherlock came out of their bedroom wrapped in his blue dressing gown as John came down the stairs from his old room also covered in his dressing gown.  
“I need you to turn your back for a moment so I can add a final touch to my outfit.” John said.  
“As do I.” Sherlock replied.  
They smiled at each other then turned their backs.   
“Are you ready?” Sherlock asked after a bit of shuffling.  
“Yes.” John replied. “On three.”  
They counted down and turned to face each other, big grins spreading across their faces as they took in each other’s outfits.  
Sherlock slow walked around John, taking in ever detail, from the red satin Santa hat on his head, down his bare, toned chest, to the Santa G-string covering his erect cock.

“Is that present for me?” he asked, his lips brushing John’s ear, causing him to shiver.  
“Depends on whether you’ve been naughty or nice.” John told him.  
Sherlock smirked as John looked him over. He looked so sexy in his little elf hat and G-string. 

John sat down in his chair and grinned up at him.  
“Want to sit on Santa’s lap.” He asked, patting his thigh.  
“That’s not all I want to sit on.” Sherlock told him as he dropped onto John’s lap, wrapped his arms around his neck, and hungrily kissed him.   
“Ho Ho Ho!” John chanted as the bell on Sherlock’s hat merrily jingled.


End file.
